


stay with me

by stilesderek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Death Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-07
Updated: 2013-06-07
Packaged: 2017-12-14 06:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/833580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesderek/pseuds/stilesderek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles, fucking breathe. You're not allowed to die, you got that? I won't let you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stay with me

"Stiles!" Derek snapped, shaking him slightly. "Stiles, fucking breathe. You're not allowed to die, you got that? I won't let you." Derek's eyes were Alpha red, willing the boy to submit to his command. Stiles looked younger than Derek had ever seen him. He was curled up in a little ball, shivering from both the cold and the blood loss. His eyes seemed brighter than usual.

 

"'M trying not to, dude," Stiles joked, but his heartbeat was slowing and his body was going limp. Derek couldn't see anything funny about the situation. Stiles turned his head, coughed out blood. "Gross."

 

"Shut up." Derek wrapped his hand around Stiles' arm and stroked his thumb against the cold skin. "Don't."

 

"You always did have a way with words." Stiles let his eyes flutter shut. "Can't help it. Can't..breathe."

 

"You can," Derek insisted, and tightened his grip. "You can if you believe you can. Use your spark." He could feel his betas coming closer, running at full speed to reach them. But the moonlight shining on Stiles' skin showed just how pale he was, his lips turning faintly blue. "Remember what you said?" Derek's tone was tinged with desperation when he said, "You told me you wouldn't leave me. You don't break your promises, Stiles."

 

"Mhm. Love you," Stiles slurred. He struggled to open his eyes while he smiled at the man in front of him. It wasn't long before he was too weak to take another breath.

  
-  
When Stiles opened his eyes once more, he was surrounded by bright lights and loud noises. "Could you keep it down, God?" he muttered. He wasn't expecting to hear a choked laugh in return.

 

"Idiot," said a familiar voice.

 

"Derek." And oh, he was in the hospital. Cool. He squinted until he could make out the shape of his boyfriend. "Hey. Kept my promise, huh?"

 

"Shut up," Derek said, and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Come hang out with me on tumblr :) stilesderekk.tumblr.com


End file.
